


Mary

by LilyAnson



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary

**Mary**

In the light that flickers  
Hope is lost  
The evening cries  
And the stars disappear  
Ocean tides that ebb  
The children of hope   
Bring their faith before you  
Seeking for understanding  
Searching for validation  
Threading your fingers   
You stitch up their lives  
Your looking at them  
They're looking through you  
Casandra in life  
A saint after  
Keeper of the truth  
Caretaker of the lost  
Guardian of the children   
Mary hangs above  
Displaced memories  
Disjointed pasts  
Disgaurded lives  
Given meaning once again  
A misplaced angel  
Existing on the fringes  
Of obscured reality


End file.
